


No One Questions Riku

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Re:Mind Spoilers, Yuffie - Freeform, and Cid, leon - Freeform, they is aerith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Riku celebrates Sora's birthday
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	No One Questions Riku

No one questions Riku when he returns from the local party store with a bag full of goodies. They watch as Riku places a single cupcake from Leon’s favorite bakery into the small fridge in the kitchen. They sit quietly as Riku starts to decorate Merlin’s house with balloons and streamers; all in Sora’s favorite colors. 

When he starts to add lights and party hats to the bedposts and the side of the computer screen, they all leave quietly, knowing what day it is, knowing how much it’s hurting Riku. 

They all wish Sora was back, but they know Riku has tirelessly worked day in and day out for over a year now trying to find his best friend. 

It’s when silence falls over the room when Riku breaks down, a crumpled hat in his hands as data-Sora stands idly by, waiting to be told what to do next. 

His cries echo against the walls of Merlin’s home as he grabs the cupcake from the fridge. It takes shaky hands and three matches for Riku to light the candle. He can’t even get the first verse of ‘Happy Birthday’ out before another sob sticks in his throat; burns his chest; makes it hard to breathe. 

He blows out the candle with a shaky ‘Happy Birthday Sora’ and eats the cupcake because it’d be a waste and he knows that would make Sora sad. 

They come back to find Riku asleep in his room, hand gripping an old shirt of Sora’s that was left there during one of his visits. They say nothing as they cover Riku with a blanket, hoping he gets some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea pop into my head this morning and I KNEW I had to get it written. Hope you enjoyed this angsty soriku drabble


End file.
